kyouya's plans
by darkbluegal00
Summary: Kyouya has been playing a game that he's become quite fond of. It has to do with a certain young and unwilling Vongola boss. No one's gonna stop him from having his fun. Rated T for possible later chapters. Just so you know this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Katekyou Hitmant Reborn. Nope. Not mine.

* * *

A cool, yet soothing, breeze blew across the roof of Namimori Middle school, where a certain black-haired prefect lay sleeping. Though fear consumed the eyes of any passers-by to come his way, not one of them could deny even once stopping to stare, or wonder what might be running through the proud and dangerous mind of this self-proclaimed, ruler.

What they might be interested to know, or scared to know, is that this black-haired demon of discipline was plotting something that was….not so discipline like.

He had just about had his plan mapped out to every detail. All that was left were some finishing touches, a dot here, a slash there, and some biting to death. Suddenly, an alarm goes off in one of his back pockets, the Namimori anthem played harmoniously before the "call" button was pressed and a voice could be heard from his cell. "What..?" Says a somewhat irritated disciplinary head. "Kyouya, everything is in place."

"Good, now get back to position." _And so the game begins, _he thought as he walked down the stairs to the ground floor, with a devilish (and yet still playful) smirk having long dominated his facial features.

Hibari Kyouya; Disciplinary Head of Namimori Middle School; demon in a school uniform; scheming with style; the hunter on the prowl.

* * *

Tsuna Tsunayoshi, a small boy with little to no confidents and a fear of mafia babies and being bitten to death, walked to school that morning with his friends/guardians, Gokudera and Yamamoto. He shared a mental laugh with himself at the sight of their usual arguing, well more Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto, who just laughs it off. "STUPID BASEBALL-FREAK! YOU DARE CALL JUUNDAIME BY HIS FIRST NAME?", Gokudera's usual screams. Little did Tsuna know, that there was a plot afoot, that involved him and a certain walking phobia.

As they reached the front gate to Namimori, Tsuna froze in his tracks. He couldn't move, and was barely breathing. A familiar aura was resonating somewhere nearby, he could just feel it, his super intuition was going haywire. _Where? Where is it coming from! _He thought.

Though Gokudera's understanding of Tsuna's facial expression was completely wrong (thought he was feeling sick or something) he came out with the right question. "Juudaime! What's wrong!", he practically screamed to the heavens, down on one knee. "I'll get the best doctor in Japan immediately!", he says before disappearing into the distance, a huge cloud of dust trailing behind him. Tsuna's Storm Guardian had gone who knows where, leaving him with this frozen state of fear and a confused Rain Guardian (Yamamoto) behind.

He continued to search for the owner of the aura, with no luck. The longer he searched the more panic set in.

Tsuna Tsunayoshi, a student of Namimori Middle School,; also known and "No-Good Tsuna"; the next Vongola Mafia Generation's Sky Boss; ridiculously naïve; the poor defenseless prey.

* * *

From a reasonable distance (reasonable to kyouya anyway), the reason for Tsuna's discomfort and further future discomfort loomed in a shaded darkness, watching his fun little toy respond desperately to his presence.

_He's improved . _

Kyouya, the hunter, had set his bluish-grey eyes upon his meager yet exciting young game, and the traps were all set. _Now lets get started._

Again his trademark smirk showed proudly on his face as he walked off, calming the nerves of an already quite edgy Tsuna. _This is going to get interesting. _


	2. Anxious and a Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn.

Recap: Kyouya's game is still going, only somethings different from the game he usually plays with Tsuna. Kyouya is "fantasizing"? Wow. What will happen to poor Tsuna? (This part in later chpts)

Author: Okay, I just want to remind you readers that I'm still a noob to this sight. But I find that writing fanfics is really fun. I wish I had more time. I might make the story get a little racey later. So tell me what you think k?

* * *

From a hidden place among the school gates, the small and respected and feared "Reborn" watched closely in disappointment at his students' inability to locate the danger. _He's at it again,_ Reborn thought to himself while so casually sipping coffee, and obviously referring to Kyouya's antics.

This "game" had been going on for a while, and the fact that his student was still having trouble bothered him. He knew how the game was played, and although he questioned Kyouya's intentions in the end, the concept was good training.

"Time to take things into my own hands". Reborn placed his coffee down and summoned Leon, his lizard companion to his hand where the little guy morphed into a sniper rifle that easily towered over the eccentric tutor. At that time, young Tsuna's rain guardian, Yamamoto was passing by. _He can be useful, _….and he was. Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder while he was heading to class. Reborn had a "plan" of his own. Not only to train Tsuna, but also for the fun of messing with Kyouya.

* * *

The game had started, and Kyouya had what looked like a pocket watch in his hand. It was a classic gold with long chain he had wrapped around his arm. By this time he had timed Tsunas' usual day to the second, which made it all the more easier to play with his food before taking the prey.

7:30 AM – _On a good day, Tsunayoshi is usually at the gate by now, surrounded by herbivores. _

He stared at the watch for a moment, taking in the small amount of adrenaline that rested at the pit of his stomach. This was the only time he could feel this kind of anything, he didn't fully understand it, was actually quite angry at his herbivore for making him feel this, but he liked it and wanted more. So he straightened his posture, and put on a well faked face of anger (a ridiculously easy feat for the school's prefect) in order to hide his inpatient one, and walked out towards Tsuna, who at that moment was alone. _Good, he's alone. Just makes it all the more easier. _He could feel a tingling sensation with every step as he tried to pace himself to what he was sure was his usual speed. He tried to look nonchalant (if that's even the right word for it) but was unsure of what that even was for him. Kyouya had never really thought about how he acted in front of herbivores, mostly because he never cared, it all escaped his memory and refused to return. He brushed this thought aside and put all his focus to what was in front of him. Without even realizing, he had walked all the way up to Tsuna, who was now staring at him wide-eyed and frozen.

It almost hurt to keep the corners of his mouth from spreading to his ears, he wanted so much to keep his cool at this moment that he took hold of one of his tonfas, ready to hit himself with it, or Tsuna if he had to. He looked down at his prey and quickly lost his battle with his face, allowing a very evil smirk to take over. With piercing eyes he stared down this already trembling herbivore, and managed to keep a calm and cool voice when he uttered his usual threats. "Those who are late to class will be bitten to death."

With tonfas raised he watched as his prey realized what was happening and ran off to his class where he assumed the boy thought was his refuge. _Not today._

The ball had been put into play and the only team player was ready and rarin' to go. Having relaxed a bit, the black-haired man walked "normally" towards the school. With Tsuna all riled up and his guardians out of the way he'd have no one to interfere.

8:20 AM- _In class with his herbivore friends. _

_Now for part two, _Kyouya was getting anxious at a faster rate than usual. If this went on he might just keep the "game" going too. Again lost in thought, imagining what he was going to do with his plaything today, he reached a class room. The door had been banged up and scratched and rattled with bullets, a tell tale sign of some mafia brats. _Tsk….I'll let it be for now. Or maybe I'll take it out on the herbivore?_ New ideas came flooding in as he thought of punishments and the possibility of adding them to the game. It was now 8:30, and the next step to his plan was about to be put to action. Kyouya stepped to the side of the classroom door and leaned against the wall with one tonfa already in hand. He licked his lips and tightened his grip on the tonfa while looking at the door beside him. Any minute now it would slide open, and "they" would be off.

* * *

"Tsuna Tsunayoshi?"

"Hii!" Tsuna stood up quickly while practically screaming his trademark yelp. During said attempt to stand up he begins to fall to the floor and closes his eyes and braces himself for impact. His face falls into something soft, yet firm. It was almost like the sheets of his bed.

"Keep acting up like this and you'll find yourself in the gutter, Tsuna Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna looked up, his chin now against this firm surface, and realized what he had fallen on. He jumped back to find his teacher had broken his fall, though the teacher certainly wasn't trying to. "GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT…..and answer the question on the board."

Tsuna looked at the board, but saw nothing but scribbles. Even if he wasn't on edge about monster that might be lurking through the halls he'd still be seeing scribbles, today though, the scribbles were laughing at him. He didn't really care about the embarrassing incident that just occurred with the teacher, he had bigger problems. _But first I'll try the one in front of me._ He looked at the bored again, and felt his head cock to the side in complete defeat, _like I even had a chance. _He looked to where his friends' seats were, and realized something important. His guardians weren't there! He remembered Gokudera thinking he was sick and running off somewhere, but where was Yamamoto? Tsuna didn't have his friends for back –up. _Uh-oh. _

This wasn't a mere sudden realization, he knew that he was alone, and that this would eventually lead to being alone with Kyouya. He shivered at the thought of Hibari's sadistic games and what he must have come up with for today. He imagined everything his naïve mind could think of, and remembered his past experiences. Like Kyouya, Tsuna also developed a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach, he just didn't have any idea why it was there.

_Why? What does it all mean?_

Back to reality. Tsuna snaps back to his classroom. He's shaking a bit, and a math problem still remained reserved for him on the board. Sweat dripped down the side of his head, and he thought of how especially bothersome this was. But before Tsuna could answer, the schools' intercom switched on.

**Announcement** : _Will Tsuna Tsunayoshi please report to the Disci-pli-nary…Com-mitt-ee…Con-fer-en-ce..R-oo-mmmmmmm_

That was not a good sign. The announcer's voice wavering at the words "disciplinary committee conference room" may as well have been "your screwed". The classroom went quiet. Every student had their faces practically glued to the pages of their reference books. Tsuna gulped a freakishly big gulp, and almost choked himself, before stumbling into the isle and to the front classroom door. There, he stopped and seemed to stare at his shadow that was cast on the door. He didn't simply stop, he was "again" frozen. Tsuna was frozen in both fear and confusion and all sorts of other emotions he didn't quite understand. _Something is different this time. What is it?_

* * *

Kyouya, still leaning against the wall next to the partially destroyed door of Tsuna's classroom, waited for the scrawny brunette to come out. He had practically jumped at the sound of the intercom turning on and half smirked at the announcers' hesitation. He could feel Tsuna hovering on the other side of the door. Knowing full well that Tsuna could feel his aura, he stood their none-the-less to make his prey feel even more jittery.

"Kyouya!" Says a tired from running right hand man known as Kusakabe.

"Kyouya, I've brought what you asked for. But might I ask why you need this?"

Kyouya glared at his follower, his very essence radiating the words "Get out of my sight, or be bitten to death". His glare took effect in a millisecond, as Kusakabe didn't bother to say anything, he just simply walked off with his knees somewhat shaking.

_Jingle….jingle….jingle….._

With every movement, Kyouya had suddenly started jingling with a metallic sound. In his hands he now carried a rather long chain. He stared at for a bit, thinking of the many ways he could use it, making the tingly feeling in his stomach seem to push harder up into his chest, squeezing his heart and lungs.

_I don't recall this feeling being so intense. Must mean it will be more fun._

In the midst of Kyouya's fantasizing, the door to the class had quickly sprung open. Kyouya was caught by surprise and hesitated in making his move. Tsuna however, had full control of his motor-skills and was already half way down the hall in a flash. _Missed. _

He wrapped the chain around part of his free arm, leaving the pocket watch he still had on the other. He then pulled out his other tonfa and wrapped the rest of the chain around and around till he was only dragging a little. _On to the chase scene. _

* * *

Tsuna was running as fast as his legs would let him. After all that trembling and shaking and falling over, his legs were doing pretty well. He was motivated by that scene of surprise and great astonishment he had had the unfortunate luck to behold only seconds before.

He had finally worked up the courage (if you can call it that) and energy to open the door. He slid it open fast, keeping his eyes closed, only to realize that nothing had happened. One of his eyes popped open to a surprise that forced him to jam open the other one and jump back slightly. He had opened the door to find Kyouya in what looked like a dream like state, licking what looked like a very long chain and enjoying it quite a bit. His eyes were closed and the chain was somewhat tangled around Kyouya's body. Tsuna didn't know and couldn't possibly have comprehended what Hibari Kyouya, the violent, tonfa wielding, disciplinarian might have been fantasizing about, but he sure wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled as he ran through the halls. Confusion hit him harder than bricks, and overruled the fear that had early consumed him. In the past versions of Kyouya's "games", he remembered first being kicked around with tonfas, then progressing to being tied up and hung upside down. He remembered Kyouya ripping of his clothes and pushing him into the hall just as the bell rang, then coming back to say "nudity is punishable by death, Tsawada Tsunayoshi". Then came Kyouya's reference to him as a toy or as his prey, changing his game completely from torcher and humiliation to hunting and what Tsuna guessed was Kyouya's version of childish play. Tsuna would spend the day running from Kyouya, falling into traps he'd set, like nets and trap holes and occasionally his gang of subordinates. After being caught, Kyouya started bringing him to the conference room. On good days, Kyouya wouldn't hurt him or humiliate him or anything at all. On other days he'd go back to his previous torchers. Then on still other days he'd do things even stranger.

Tsuna thought back about his time in the conference room. Kyouya sometimes had him act as a foot rest, leaving him there for ours until his knees were indented into the carpet. He'd sometimes order him to sit on the couch and stay there until school ended. Other times, he'd tie a rope around my hands and the other end to his desk and rip off my shirt, kind of like a dog but more like a prisoner.

No matter how he looked at it, this was torcher, and it really was torcher (seriously it's not something weird, I mean it).

Tsuna could here steps behind him, it was the monster, no doubt about it.

* * *

Kyouya had easily caught up to poor Tsuna, after coming back to his senses. He didn't have to run, he knew the school like he did his tonfas, and could find Tsuna anywhere. He pictured all the time he'd spent with the little Vongola boss and smirked. Then this smirk turned back to a straight frown. Some of the things he'd done might have been unnecessary, or not like him, and he knew that. All that he really understood was that no matter the action, he very much enjoyed what he was doing. Tsuna was his pet, which is why just last week he had tied him to his desk with a rope. Just picturing his poor herbivore cowering underneath his desk at the end of a leash gave him chills. He didn't know why, but oh how he became ecstatic at the thought.

Back to the task at hand, Kyouya got ready for the first trap he had set for the poor boy. Even after playing this game for so long, Tsuna had yet to learn how to avoid the simplest of traps and tricks, and Kyouya enjoyed this fact. He had set a simple series of nets across a specific hall way leading to the conference room. Kyouya had made an agreement with Tsuna, that if he could reach the conference room before Kyouya caught him, he was free to go. _Not gonna happen. _

He waited round a corner once he had spotted Tsuna attempting to run down the hall. He was still three turns away from his demise, but as Tsuna ran for the corner he "eeped!". Kyouya had set no trap in this particular hall way, and he hadn't heard the familiar crashing sound of Tsuna hitting the floor. His eyes suddenly narrowed in anger and agitation as he immediately realized what was wrong, resulting in Kyouya's growling.

_Some ones interfering with my game._


	3. A new player and new rules, Game Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Author: I did notice mistakes in my last chapter, so I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I'm really bad at writing more teen and up oriented scenes (I really want to) but practice makes perfect. Maybe it will progress more in later chapters. (Shutter) I wasn't intending to put Yamamoto in the mix but thats' just the way my fingers formed the words on the keyboard. hehe...Tell me what you think plz.

* * *

Tsuna practically made a dive for the other hall. Unfortunately, his vision was blurry and hazy from so much tearing and fear and utter confusing and what not, so what he thought was just the corner of the hall and a door leading to some random room was actually a person. Or maybe it was two persons?

Too desperate and tired to change his direction, poor Tsuna went face first into this blurry vision. He didn't fall, he didn't get hurt, but he did yelp out of surprise. Tsuna took in this new sensation, it was familiar, as if he'd been in this kind of situation before. It felt just like it did when he had early broken his fall in his classroom with his teacher's chest. He had run into someone, and was currently buried in this someone's chest. _Not again!_

Instinctively, he grabbed onto the shirt of this person so as not to slip and continue on to hit the floor. With his eyes closed he just stood there holding onto a stranger, he knew he had to keep moving, or whoever this was would be bitten to death for interfering in Hibari's affairs. Tsuna needed to move now, but for some reason his feet remained planted. The aura that he realized was surrounding him sent a familiar sensation down his spine, he knew this person. All he needed to do was look up, but an additional aura kept him from doing so. It was as if he was in an invisible box that was too small for him to stand up straight in.

"Yo, Tsuna" Says a very comforting voice that Tsuna knew all too well. _Yamamoto?_

Tsuna finally manages to look up at a happy go lucky rain guardian. Tears leaked from his eyes at the sight of his savior, or at least what he thought was his savior. Chills vibrated up and down his spine, as if trying to tell his brain something. The message was obviously not coming in all that clear. Tsuna continued to show an expression of happiness and relief at the presence of his good friend Yamamoto.

That is, before…..

"What are you doing, No-good Tsuna?" **BANG**

Reborn had been standing on Yamamoto's shoulder and was, as always, in the perfect position to plant foot onto Tsuna's face. A mark was left across Tsuna's face and he fell to the floor.

"Reborn? What's going on?"

Reborn had been planning to mess with Hibari's plans for a while. Now that he had Yamamoto's assistance, everything would come into action.

"Yamamoto, grab Tsuna and don't let him go."

Without hesitation, Yamamoto took hold of Tsuna with a tight grip. He squeezed the small boy into his chest and prevented him from moving his arms. Lifting Tsuna up so he couldn't touch the floor, Yamamoto made a break in the only direction opposite both the reception room and Hibari. Tsuna was confused, Yamamoto wasn't acting like himself. His eyes seemed almost serious, they glared into his own for a split second before focusing on some unknown task at hand.

While Yamamoto was disappearing into the distance, Reborn stayed behind to deal with the angry beast, who's anger was practically seeping from the walls of the Namimori Middle School he treasured so much. Reborn remained in place facing Hibari with a blank smile. _Persuasion may be out of the question. _

* * *

Kyouya was steaming. His toy had been taken from him and was now probably somewhere off of school grounds by now. His timing had been thrown off and the game interrupted. _This is a penalty. _

"Infant."

He glared one of his signature glares at the baby hitman, he'd been just itching to fight him, but was a bit more focused on the more current dilemma. "Where are you taking Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He got a quick and forward answer, "I've been watching you play your games with my student Hibari. I'm simply taking a few things into my own hands. It's for his own good…and if you cooperate, you may get a special gift". Still fuming from the recent event, Kyouya actually becomes intrigued. "You interrupted my play time. This better not waste my time."

"I'm just going to make this game of yours into a better training session for Tsuna. He still hasn't made it to the reception room, so you still have a chance to catch him. I'm simply extending the time and the battle field." Reborn new this would work, _guess persuasion did work. I didn't think it'd be this easy. _

Reborn looked up slightly in remembering something important. If he was going to bring this up, he'd have to do it now. "About your intentions Hibari, I don't mind giving my student to you, but you have to make him understand too". Hibari looked at him with his own unique look of surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

This of course surprised Reborn as well. _He doesn't even know why? This could take a while. _

"Think about your actions with Tsuna. Think about your reactions to him. If you can't understand it yourself, I won't let you take him."

Again Kyouya fired up from within, his anger was rearing it's head once again, almost sucking the oxygen from the entire surrounding area. "Sawada Tsunayoshi **is** mine."

Reborn smirked at this remark, making Hibari grip both his tonfas tighter and the chains rattle. "Do you understand what that means Hibari?" Reborn closed the distance between them a bit, it wasn't like there was any chance of him being harmed anyway.

Reborn was now looking straight up at Hibari, "I'll say it again. I won't let you have Tsuna unless you can get him to understand. Now go catch 'em." Reborn jumped backward onto a nearby window sill, "Alright then, game restart."

"Hmph", Kyouya had no choice at this point, but at least he had longer to play with his herbivore. He turned back towards Reborn and saw that the tiny hitman had disappeared. _What was that about?_

In any case, he now had a renewed objective.

* * *

Tsuna was in a _state_ of numbness. That was mostly because of Yamamoto's squishing him while running, which made him squeeze even more. As much a friend as Yamamoto was, this situation was kind of uncomfortable. It was especially uncomfortable when Yamamoto realized he was practically strangling Tsuna, then when he loosened his hold Tsuna would begin to fall, making Yamamoto slow down to bring him back up. _If you're going to carry me, why not do it bridal style? The humiliations still there, but it's can't be worse than this?_

Tsuna watched his friend's face as they continued down random paths. Yamamoto seemed different, he looked so serious. It wasn't scary to Tsuna, but intriguing and confusing. _What the hell is going on?_

Yamamoto began to slow down, making Tsuna kind or bounce in his arms and a rather awkward fashion. "Sorry, Tsuna." Tsuna looked up to see a now sympathetic looking Yamamoto looking down at him. He just stared at Tsuna, as if he were looking for something. "The kid told me to do this."

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked even though he knew that Reborn had to be behind this. What's worse, he was now more concerned with the fact the Reborn interfered in Hibari's game. _What's wrong with me….?_

Suddenly, Tsuna felt Yamamoto squeeze him again. It was more like embracing actually. Yamamoto was hugging him now for some reason. _Now I'm really confused._

"I know about Hibari." Yamamoto said this with his face partially buried in Tsuna's chest, making the words come out somewhat muffled.

"Eh?"

"I won't let him take you." Yamamoto was now looking Tsuna in the eyes with that serious look he displayed earlier.

"What do you mean?"

Yamamoto smiled and laughed with his usual happy go lucky attitude. He let go of Tsuna and turned around. Tsuna watched as his rain guardian walked off to who knows were.

"Wait, Yamamoto! What's going on?" He reached out to stop Yamamoto, failing to do so.

Yamamoto stopped and turned back with a never before seen smirk on his face. He was a completely different person. Yamamoto actually began to give off an atmosphere even cooler than his usual sporty one. "I'm getting in on this game. So I'm giving you a head start." Tsuna remained silent, and continued to watch as his friend walked into the distance, until he turned a corner and disappeared from his sight.

Tsuna continued to stand there, his eyes and mouth both wide open. His brain had gone numb for a bit, making the corner of his right eye twitch and his knees begin to shake. "WHAT?"

Tsuna was no longer in fear and his brain no longer numb, instead what took place of these daily reactions was absolute shock. _What, What,What,What ,What,What,What…is going on?_

"What has this game turned into exactly?"

_I'm in so much trouble…._


	4. So darn close!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Author: I am loving the reviews on my first fanfic, yayz!

* * *

Tsuna was now left on his own in the middle of a small park. He had calmed down a bit and was now thinking clearly. _This game has become more elaborate….and dangerous._

He could just picture Hibari on a rampage of pure evil and anger. Hibari's game had been interrupted, stopped, and restarted; the rules changed without the permission of the school prefect. "What is this game anyway?" Tsuna believed that not even Hibari fully understood that one. (He's right)

A scuffling sound could be heard from behind. Tsuna jumped at the sound and turned to see it was only a couple of birds, scavenging for their next meal. He was safe, but for how long?

Assuming that Reborn has just made the game bigger, and the time longer, Tsuna figured his safety relied on his making it back to school and the reception room without being caught. _If that's so, what's the point of making the game bigger?_

It didn't make any sense. Both Yamamoto and Hibari could just wait at the school and the whole game would go back to school grounds. Reborn's rule change didn't make any sense, unless he got Yamamoto and Hibari at different points in town, or they both figured they should come after him in town before the other did.

Tsuna shuttered at the thought that Hibari could already be right around the corner. What's worse was that Yamamoto could not be far behind. _No wait. _Yamamoto had only just left, which meant he was most likely the closest. Tsuna had suddenly become serious, he began to think about strategy; completely forgetting about the consequences of getting caught by Hibari, though he was curious as to what would happen if Yamamoto caught if him, or why he even joined in.

_I wonder what he meant by not letting Hibari take me?_

Tsuna just shrugged it off, now was not the time to dauddle.

First Objective: Get to the reception room

Second Objective: DON'T GET CAUGHT!

Not much of a motivation.

* * *

Hibari was already on the move. He was a bit less angry and somewhat excited at the new possibilities ahead of him, "I should have expanded the game a long time ago." With longer time and a bigger playground, a whole new world of fun had just sprung up. In his case, the possibilities were enless.

He continued down the path towards his herbivores' house, assuming the boy would take the road most familiar to him. (He assumed correctly)

As excited as he was about being able to try some new things on his way to capturing his puppy like herbivore, he was a bit anxious in actually catching him. For the first time, Hibari couldn't imagine what to do with him when caught. Normally, he would have already prepared a leash or something to else to use on the poor boy, but he hadn't prepared a thing this time, he had no idea.

All of Hibari's violent anger was focused toward the infant and the taller herbivore(Yamamoto) who had previously run off with his toy. He couldn't think of anything for Tsuna.

_How disappointing. I'll come up with something once I have him. _

He heard a dog barking just around the corner, the last turn to make before reaching Tsuna's house. As he turned the corner, wouldn't you know it, there was Tsuna, cowering at the sight of a small Chihuahua.

Hibari watched for a bit as is prey inched past the barking dog, and attempted to make a break for his door. Unknown to Hibari, he was making a face that no one thought possible; almost caring. While he was making this face, about half of the towns people either fainted or felt an aerie chill down their spines that could make them vibrate more than their cell phones.

He saw his prey enter into the home, the sign that Hibari should move. He did wonder for a second where that baseball herbivore had gone off to, but was already heading to towards the side of the house to where Tsuna's window was and was too busy planning his next move.

In one swift move he jumped up onto and into Tsuna's window, landing only inches away from the boy himself. _Guess I win. _

He inched toward the boy, who was inching back simultaneously. Just the sight of his prey, so close to him, the tingling feeling had once again begun a battle with his innards. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Suddenly Tsuna's face turned red, and he fell to the floor with his arms above his head in defense. Hibari was a bit surprised, and intrigued at this new expression. He'd seen many different forms of fear, especially from his toy, but he'd never seen him turn such a bright color.

Hibari was feeling the urge to try something new too. He suddenly wanted to touch the red face in front of him; not hurt him, just feel. Hibari was taken by this strong urge, it shocked him to the core; not wanting to hurt him or humiliate his toy in any way, which is why he invented the game in the first place, or at least that's what he thought. _What is this?_

* * *

Tsuna was so surprised at Hibari's sudden entrance into his room. Though the prefect had come into his home through his window many times before, this particularly made his heart jump into his throat, obvious reason why.

He watched Hibari inch closer to him, closing the gap between them. Tsuna didn't know if the fear had come back, but again he felt that tingling feeling in the depths of his being fighting to rip free. He sprouted an outrageous blush that immediately put himself in a state of astonishment. _Why am I blushing?_

Tsuna was so very confused, being confused for so long had to be bad for his health. But Hibari just kept inching closer, closer, closer. Tsuna realized his expression was different, like a child looking at something new and shiny but could only stare at it and imagine touching. _What the hell's he gonna do? _Tsuna had only come home for some things to help him defend himself, so much for that.

Suddenly, the door to Tsuna's room practically broke off its' hinges when it was flung open. The other intruder was standing between him and Hibari. "That's as close as you get Hibari."

Yamamoto was holding a wooden sword, on guard, and ready for a scuffle.

"Yamamoto?"


	5. Defeat a hot moment and an awkward one

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Author: Srry I didn't update for two days. I couldn't get to a computer so I sort of made up the difference. OMG! I finally ended it. Maybe I should have a seperate continuation of Hibari and Tsuna's relationship? Tell me what you think k readers? Yayz!

* * *

Both Hibari and Tuna looked at the tall person standing between them. Yamamoto had a wooden sword pointed towards Hibari. "You haven't caught Tsuna yet."

Technically, Yamamoto was right. Hibari had so far not laid a hand on Tsuna, so the game was still going. All three of them stood still for a moment, unsure of what was to happen next.

Tsuna looked around and saw what position he was in; Hibari's back was facing the window, and his was facing the door. Tsuna took this dramatic pause as a chance to make a break for the door; his hand was already turning the knob. He looked back to see that Hibari had lunged forward at Tsuna's movement and attempted to stop him, only to be blocked yet again by Yamamoto. Both were locked in place, which gave Tsuna a good opening for escape.

Tsuna ran downstairs, the sound of the front door slamming echoed back up and into the room where Yamamoto and Hibari still stood locked in combat. "You let my prey get away. You will be bitten to death." Hibari again was in a horrid state of anger (like a child being denied his favorite candy).

"I could say the same to you Hibari." Yamamoto was not so angry, but very serious.

Their arms began to shake from the equal pressure they were placing on each other. Both jumped back. Yamamoto jumped back a bit too far and found himself against a wall; Hibari smirked. "The herbivore is mine."

He jumped backward farther, and exited via the window he had come in through. Yamamoto could only watch as Hibari flew off in a brisk move, then himself followed after.

* * *

Tsuna found himself running rather clumsy-like, unable to put himself into balance. He continued for as long as he could before he was forced to turn. Where am I even going? All of his planning and strategic thinking had just been blown out the window. He knew there was a safe place to go to win the game, but could not remember where it was. Tsuna was in such a panicked state that he couldn't remember he was supposed to be heading back to school. He ran aimlessly and then continued on even longer.

What kept him running so long was not just the panic, but another feeling too. He felt impatient and somewhat irritated. When Yamamoto appeared between them, Tsuna felt a sudden thump in his chest. It wasn't relief from being saved, like he thought it should be, but disappointment. _Why? Did I want Hibari to come catch me?_

Tsuna's head began to spin again. He desperately wanted to understand what he was feeling and what was going on.

When he could no longer run due to loss of oxygen he started to slow to a stop. "No-good Tsuna, what are you doing?"

Tsuna looked up to find his tutor on the branch of a tree. "Reborn? Why is Yamamoto chasing me too?"

"Stupid Tsuna." Reborn jumped and landed for the second time today on Tsuna's face.

"Just think about it Tsuna, and stop denying yourself. If you can't figure it out before the end of the game, your training will be twenty times as tough tomorrow."

Tsuna just stood in silence, an obvious expression of disdain across his face. _What am I supposed to understand?_

He had no time to be standing around. Tsuna's memory had started to comeback so he reset his goal and changed his direction to head towards the school. He was back on track.

* * *

Hibari had long lost sight of Yamamoto. He had resorted to jumping from rooftop to rooftop for a better vantage point. _He's not getting away anymore. _

Hibari had finally come to understand what Reborn had meant earlier. His reasons for inventing this game, his need to have his herbivore beside him constantly. He already considered his Vongola boss as his, which meant no one else was going to touch him; that means Yamamoto.

He started heading towards Namimori middle school, while checking his surroundings every couple of feet. Since the goal was still the reception room, Tsuna could be anywhere along his usual path to the school, making it less difficult to spot him. Hibari tuned left due to the number of roofs, when he spotted Tsuna making a dash for the school gate. _Found you._

Hibari jumped down off the roof, and was heading toward Tsuna from behind when he saw Tsuna stop in his tracks. _What's this?_

* * *

Tsuna had stopped abruptly at the school gate. He could sense Yamamoto's aura on the other side. "Yamamoto, come out, I know your there."

Yamamoto stepped out from behind the gate wall. He walked out slowly; he seemed to have no intention of catching Tsuna in an instant and winning the game. It looked more like he had something to say, and Tsuna was okay with hearing what it was.

Yamamoto stared into Tsuna's eyes, a sympathetic yet hopeful look in his own. Whatever he had to say, it was going to answer a lot of questions that Tsuna had, but raise so many more.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to Tsuna." Yamamoto looked sincere and caught Tsuna off guard.

"What's that supposed to mean? No one's told me anything." Tsuna wanted answers big time.

"Tsuna, I want you to be mine. But I also want you to be able to choose….So before Hibari shows up, I want you to think about our friendship." This is probably the longest Tsuna's ever heard Yamamoto talk, and it was all quite a shock.

Tsuna looked down towards the ground, and thought about the time he'd spent with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He remembered the warmth he would feel every morning when they'd walk to school in the cold. They were all good friends, and if Tsuna understood right, Yamamoto wanted more.

The more he thought about it, the more Tsuna came to understand what was going on; why Yamamoto was in the game; why they were playing the game in the first place. Again, it was all quite a shock. Tsuna realized he had been very stupid throughout the duration of this game. _Maybe it's time that I fix this, and put it to a stop. _

Hibari was watching from a hidden corner. He had been listening carefully and was somewhat irritated at Yamamoto's easy –like confession. Hibari knew he probably wouldn't be able to just up and say it like that, but he had his ways too, and would get his say eventually. What was really in his interest though, was Tsuna's response.

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto, he looked at him seriously and yet still like that of his close friend. He wanted to put a very large emphasis on the "friend" part. He needn't say a word.

Yamamoto looked at him in a bit of disappointment and heart break. "I wasn't even in the running was I?" He came in close to hug Tsuna once more and whisper into his ear.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Yamamoto used this hug to anger Hibari even more. Yamamoto knew Hibari was there, and decided to deliver one last blow to the black-haired demon prefect. He then let go of Tsuna and, with his usual smile, walked off in defeat.

* * *

Tsuna knew everything would be just fine as he said goodbye to his friend and guardian. If there was anything more important to him, it was the time these three goofballs spent together every day. He turned back towards the school and stared up at the buildings, looking at the window to the reception room. Tsuna suddenly didn't feel like making a break for safety like he did before. He had calmed down, and now showed a kind of understanding. He pictured Hibari coming at him once again and himself desperately running for his life. But was that really the case?

Tsuna remembered all the torture Hibari had done to him, and a thought came into his head that rather surprised him in an all new way. _Maybe that's the only way Hibari can express himself? We all know him to be a violent disciplinarian, what if that's all he knows?_

Though Tsuna couldn't imagine Hibari having feelings for him like Yamamoto, he could however see him wanting someone around other than his monkey followers. Tsuna looked down at the ground again, the tingling feeling in the depths of his stomach had long reached his chest and was now resonating throughout his entire body, he knew what it was now, but was sure he would never get the chance to deal with it. Hibari was much too high strong to accept the feelings of a herbivore, let alone this herbivore.

He looked back up and noticed Hibari as he stepped out from his hiding place. The stared at each other for a while, neither having any comprehension of what the other was thinking. Tsuna changed his expression to something quite serious, surprising Hibari at this small and uncalled for action. _If this is all I can do, then I'll just have to give him a run for his money._

Tsuna continued to stare and Hibari, which began to stir a hurricane of bubbles and butterflies around Hibari's inner self. "You still haven't caught me."

Hibari looked at his prey with even more surprise. Tsuna was just asking to be caught. He smirked at this new response and burst into an immediate sprint toward the young Vongola.

Tsuna matched Hibari's speed to the point that he was able to avoid his sudden lunge and they were once again off.

Tsuna reached the front doors of the first building, turning left towards a set of stairs. Hibari trailed behind him, practically at his heels. This last stretch toward the reception room would surely define the meaning of everything that had been going on between them, though neither of them was sure of each other at all.

Hibari used his foot as an anchor at each corner to shoot himself into the next hall and get closer to catching his prey. With each lunge Tsuna let out a small burst of speed to avoid it and continue on through the halls.

At this point their chase was no longer terrifying to young Tsuna, or exciting and provocative to Hibari. At this point, their chase was actually, fun. It was like two children playing a simple game of tag, no strings attached or anything.

They got to the last hall way, the reception room was in Tsuna's sights. As he made the turn into that last hall way, Hibari remembered his trap; a series of nets that went down the hall way. He was unsure how this part was going to unfold, but it was too late to slow down in time, so they might as well wing it.

Tsuna saw as the first traps sprang out and managed to dodge them. He giggled to himself as he thought about what might have happened had he been allowed to be caught in them in the first place. He weaved through, around, under, and over each trap before stopping in front of the reception room.  
Tsuna stared at the door, almost not wanting to even touch it.

Hibari had caught up, his thoughts almost in sync with Tsuna's. "I guess I've won this one." Tsuna said this with a light yet recognizable sign of disappointment. Hibari noticed and made a light smile. He came up behind Tsuna and put a hand on the door.

Tsuna jumped as a response to Hibari's breath on his neck. The sound gave him goosebumps down his arms. "The game doesn't have to be over you know." Tsuna was in too much shock to turn around, he focused on Hibari's hand against the door and blushed from Hibari's warm breath hitting his neck.

"I think that after today, we've both realized what's going on?" Tsuna couldn't believe it, Hibari had been having as much problems with all this as he was.

After having a good debate with himself in his head, Tsuna brought up the courage to turn and face Hibari. What he didn't know, was that Hibari had bent lower, so that they could be at a better eye level. It surprised him that Hibari was so close, his other arm had come around to rest on the door, trapping Tsuna in between.

Hibari came in even closer. He looked very carefully at Tsuna, searching for some kind of emotion he could use. He watched Tsuna blush even harder; becoming almost cherry red. He used this an answer to his question. Tsuna had been leaning on the door by now, so all Hibari had to do was slide the door open. Tsuna started to fall backward before being caught by Hibari.

This was the first time Hibari had held on to Tsuna so carefully. Before Tsuna even knew what was happening he had melted where he was, slipping into an untimely bliss. Hibari carried him into the reception room, closing the door behind him. Placing Tsuna on the couch he leaned forward and faced Tsuna directly. "I can't confess as easily as Yamamoto Takeshi can, but I can say this." He came forward even further, acting as the dominant form. "You're mine."

Tsuna's eyes widened at this sudden confession, or at least what Hibari considered to be the best he can do. Unconsciously, Tsuna had grabbed onto Hibari's arm, unwilling to let go. The redness in his face had spread even more, disappearing under his shirt. Hibari was interested in finding where the redness ended, but first something more important had to be dealt with. Hibari wanted to start things off right.

Again he leaned forward even farther, by now he was directly atop his small toy. Hibari dipped down to place a small kiss on Tsuna's neck, surprising him out of his dazed state. Hibari continued his soft pecks upward, Tsuna's neck being covered in small marks.

Tsuna began breathing heavily, making Hibari smirk at his success. For only experimenting, Hibari was doing pretty well. Hibari didn't want to make Tsuna impatient, and he was getting there himself. So finally, he planted a kiss onto Tsuna's lips, the heat between them becoming more and more intense.

Tsuna could only shut his eyes and feel the movement between them. Hibari wanted him to relax, but that just wasn't the case at this time. Hibari wanted more of a taste, so he probed at Tsuna's lips with his tongue, trying to find an opening. Tsuna came to his senses long enough to realize what Hibari was trying to do. He relaxed a bit and found Hibari had invaded his mouth with his tongue.

They shared a kiss of amazing French invention, almost connected with superglue. They were both suddenly disappointed when the need for oxygen forced them to part. Tsuna panted heavily, the blushing still invading his facial features. His eyes were have closed, almost like he were fighting for consciencesness. Hibari was only amused at this sight. He wanted to play with him more.

Tsuna suddenly became a bit scared, the source of this feeling being Hibari's hands slipping under his shirt and up the contours of his body. "Hibari, wait." Hibari had no patients at this point. He pushed another kiss onto Tsuna his tongue once again in exploration. He tried to distract Tsuna with the kiss while his hands continued to travel all around Tsuna's body. Tsuna tried to bear with this new feeling, both enjoying and panicking thoroughly.

Then in one second Tsuna's heart attempted to rip out of his chest. It started to beat even faster and faster to the point of causing physical pain. He looked up to find that Hibari was no longer facing him, no longer above him. He couldn't even remember Hibari stopping their kiss. Instead, what was happening was even more of a predicament for Tsuna. In the first place he wasn't even sure of how two guys could have a relationship, and for sure Hibari didn't either, and yet here was Hibari working on the button to Tsuna's pants.

Now Tsuna really was in a panic. "Wait!" Tsuna tried to stop Hibari's hands, with no luck. With one hand, Hibari took hold of both of Tsuna's and pinned them above his head, while the other continued its' job. Tsuna was once again scared of Hibari's actions, all these sensations were all so new. A sudden burst of pleasure hit Tsuna at the nerves, a moan threatened to break out from his throat. Hibari paused for a second, not quite at his destination, causing Tsuna to pause as well. "shall I continue?" Hibari stared into Tsuna's eyes with his bluish-grey ones. He practically hypmatized Tsuna into a silent nod.

Hibari's went back to work, pushing on small pressure points and allowing Tsuna to moan and writhe all he wanted. Finally, after slowly tormenting Tsuna to desperation, Hibari's hand reached it's already excited destination. He had long since undone Tsuna's shirt buttons, and was licking at Tsuna's chest, sucking and twirling his tongue around hardened nipples while simultaneously squeezing Tsuna's favorite appendage. Again, Hibari was only experimenting, looking for places that stimulated pleasure, exploring places of interest and practicing with different movements. "Hibari….." Tsuna moaned his name, driving him to do more. Hibari hadn't pleasured himself once, putting all his attention on Tsuna, who had already released his white substance onto Hibari's hand. Whatever Hibari was doing, he was apparently doing it right. He had already earned a number of moans and yells from his herbivore, and was certainly going to continue, when he remembered the chain on his arm.

Neither Hibari nor Tsuna even realized the chain was there, even though it had been jingling with the movement of their bodies. Hibari eyed the chain and thought about it for a second. Tsuna began to panic again. "Hibar?"

* * *

Just as Hibari was about to grab the chain, the door slammed open. "Juudaime!" Gokudera had barged in, a doctor standing behind him. "I went all the way to Italy to find you the best doctor. This one took care of me for quite some time as a child and has my upmost trust!"

Gokudera blinked at the sight in front of him. The image of Hibari dominating his mafia boss, and the expression of shock and pleasure on Tsuna's face was all too much to take in. Gokudera fainted, his face falling head first into the ground. The doctor that Godudera had brought by dragged him off, expressing his apologies and exiting the room. Hibari and Tsuna in pause, watched as the door closed. The mood had obviously been killed.

* * *

Still panting, Tsuna stared up at Hibari showing an expression that so obviously said "what about you?". Hibari smirked at this look and proceeded to pick up Tsuna so that he was lying against his chest. Tsuna felt a siege of warmth come from Hibari's chest, and tried so hard not to fall asleep. "Don't worry." Tsuna looked up when he heard Hibari speak. "I'll take my turn next time."

Hibari looked down at his herbivore. "Who do you belong to?"

About to fall asleep Tsuna muttered the words "Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari grabbed the pocket watch that was wound around his other arm, and looked at the time.

8:00 Pm – _A little off from my original plan, but all in all….mission complete. _


End file.
